


Sunlight in Your Eyes

by sleepingneko



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, SKE48 - Freeform, fanfics, sleepingneko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: Kumi and Yuria were destined to forever be together.





	

  
Yuria and Kumi had been together for years. It was bumpy at first, they were really different. They came from different walks of life, and had different beliefs. Kumi ate bread and meat, Yuria of course, drank blood....

Yes they were very different. They were predator and prey. Vampire and Human. Kumi was a witch, but she was human nonetheless. The relationship was a secret at first, Yuria wanted to protect Kumi from the bloodlust of her clan. Kumi meanwhile, didn’t know how to explain to her friends that she was dating a vampire.

The whole thing stemmed from a series of events that led from Yuria threatening to feed on Kumi, to planning romantic picnics under the stars. Of course the vampire still ate Kumi, but....in a different context.

And like their relationship, one thing led to another, and with no small amount of effort, the couple was allowed to continue their relationship. Kumi and Yuria were madly in love.

It was a beautiful night, with the skies so clear and sparkling that Yuria swept Kumi away on another one of their romantic outings. She did that often, clear skies and twinkly balls of fire in space were her favourite atmosphere to woo Kumi with.

They were enjoying a wonderfully serene and picturesque view in the woods, away from the bustling night life of Tokyo. Kumi had her packed sandwhiches, and Yuria had her bags of donated blood. But they were beset by hunters, ambushed and captured. Yuria put up a mighty resistance, fighting tooth and claw, and tearing hunters apart.

Alas she was bested, not by anti-vampire weapons or skill, but by the hostage of her dear Kumi. The witch cursed her helplessness. She couldn’t do any sort of battle magic, and it never frustrated her as much as it did at that instant. When her lover needed her most, in the thick of battle, and not post-battle with her salves and healing remedies like Kumi always offered.

They both lamented over the same thing, the inability to protect the woman they loved. Both were restrained, albeit Yuria with special vampire cuffs, and were pushed into the back of a multi-terrain truck.

Kumi didn’t know where the vampire hunters were taking them, only that they were being whisked someplace further and further from the glow of the city lights. She could still see them in the distance. Barely.

It seemed as if they were driving all night. And she was proven right when the horizon began to brighten. Yuria held Kumi’s hands in her own cuffed ones, her feet also cuffed, but secured into the bottom of the truck, trapping her effectively.

Kumi still remembered the look on her face, unreadable. As if Yuria knew something that she didn’t. As if she knew what was coming. Thinking back, Kumi realised that the vampire probably did.

When the truck stopped, Yuria squeezed her hands tight, as if not wanting to let go. But the hunters were cruel and unforgiving, wrenching the couple apart. They liberally striked Yuria with electrified batons until she let go. Until she was limp and dazed enough for them to drag away. No amount of struggling, clawing and pleading on Kumi’s part could help her

They took Kumi with them, only for her to gasp in horror. They had taken the couple to a wide open ground. It had probably been a lush forest at one point, but now it was an open field that stretched on for miles all around them. If that was what you could call such a barren patch of land. Kumi knew what it was though. An execution ground.

She saw Yuria being taken to a metal post secured into the ground. Saw her eyes blink into clarity as she saw her fate looming. Kumi screamed for her to run, to fight and get clear. And Yuria heard her. The vampire threw a look over her shoulder and saw Kumi kicking and biting as she was thrown into a cage to watch.

Yuria fought fervently against the five men trying to secure her to the post, one leg already chained down. Her efforts renewed when she saw that the sun was now up, and it’s light fast approaching. The horizon was a beautiful mix of dark blue giving in to oranges and yellow. The shadows on the field were steadily disappearing as the sun illuminated the world, the sunlight a beautiful contrasting ray of light creeping up to Yuria and her captors.

Kumi was still screaming at her, for her.

But in a twist of luck, Yuria broke free. The five men down for the count, just as the sunlight was reaching them. The vampire took off, sunlight nipping at her heels. But no matter how fast she was, the sunlight was faster. She could already feel her feet burning.

With a start, Kumi realised that was why there was so much bare land. So that any vampire that escaped couldn’t outrun the sun and find shade in time.

She reached her arm out to Yuria through the bars, desperate and sobbing. Surprised yet again when it became clear that the vampire was running TOWARDS her.

No! She screamed, waving at Yuria to run the other way. Only to be ignored.

Her lover crashed to a halt at the bars of her cage, the hunters were held back by an order from their superior. They watched attentively for any foul play.

Tears were streaming down Kumi’s face, even as Yuria hugged her through the bars, sunlight mere seconds away.

“You idiot! You should at least try and run the other way.”

“I wouldn’t make it.” Yuria replied with a wince, the sun was up at her heels now. Causing it to smoulder.

Kumi saw this and cried out in dismay, hands clutching desperately at Yuria’s shirt.

Even through all the tears and pain, all Yuria could think of was how beautiful Kumi was. And she said so, even as the burning pain traveled up her legs. Even as she had to hold onto the bars to keep standing.

Kumi wept against the bars, and Yuria leaned in to give her one last, loving, passionate kiss.

“I’ve lived many lifetimes. But the only one that mattered, was this one with you.”

Kumi watched in dismay as her lover gave her trademark goofy grin, before being enveloped by light, and bursting into flames.

No matter how much they burned her, Kumi held onto Yuria for as long as she could. But Yuria pulled Kumi’s burnt and bleeding hands away from herself, even as she screamed in pain, still worried about her lover’s well being.

“We’ll find each other again! I promise!” Kumi swore, and right at that moment, Yuria’s eyes met hers with a hint of a smile, before the love of her life dissipated into ashes.....and drifted away with the wind.

  
..............................................................

The hunters had imprisoned Kumi for what felt like months. But was actually only a couple of weeks. They took pity on her, and saw her as the poor human that was seduced and bewitched by the unholy bloodsucker.

She wanted to scoff at the irony. They didn’t know what she was. They only found out much later, when Yuria’s coven had come knocking at their doors. Their secret headquarters was no longer hidden, nor well defended when the vampires descended on them with centuries of rage and wrath.

Their kind was avenged.

But Yuria’s revenge culminated when they were fed the potion that Kumi specially brew. The exact moment when they realised her true identity.

When their organs melted from the inside out.

When they turned into puddles of goo and torment.

Slowly.  
.................................................

Kumi was now brewing another potion. One she had spent years to research and create. Months more to perfect.

It would work.

It HAD to work.

It was a spell to reunite her with Yuria.

The potion would free her soul from her earthly confines, allowing her soul to seek out Yuria’s.

The potion would kill Kumi.

But the witch could then find Yuria. So long as Kumi had a meaningful item belonging to her lover with her at the time of consumption. Then they could meet again in the afterlife, and be reborn together.

She poured the concoction into a vial and took a deep breath.

Yuria’s wedding ring was clutched in one hand.  
.

.

.

Kumi drank the potion.


End file.
